


It's Pouring Rain

by ArachnidAsh, MizUnicorn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I do not see Techno's tweet-, It's not vividly described but Techno def committed murder, Mall is pretty pog tbh, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Gore, Mild Language, Minecraft IRL, Minecraft Music Discs, Musicianbur, Nightmares, Soft Technoblade, Soft Wilbur Soot, Techno needs to sleep, They're twins your honor, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, We'd win like Dream but he lost :/, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur does too tbh, Yes beta we win like Technoblade in SkyWars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachnidAsh/pseuds/ArachnidAsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnicorn/pseuds/MizUnicorn
Summary: Technoblade did something bad, really bad and now he can't sleep. He shows up on Wilbur's doorstep at 1 am in the pouring rain. Wilbur lets him in and takes care of him like a good brother. Then Wilbur braids his hair and all is well. Oh they also listen to music discs because the music discs are kinda a bop tbh.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	It's Pouring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this one with Ash helping this time! I just wanted soft Techno and Wilbur moments, they're my favorites. I hope you enjoy!  
> -Miz
> 
> They did really good on this one so comment. Comment. Comment. Kudos. Comment. WOOOOO!  
> -Ash

The day had been slow. Wilbur didn’t have work and it had been pouring rain since sometime early in the morning so the vibe all day had just been cozy and calm. Now it was almost 1 am and Wilbur was awake, he was working on a new song. As he strummed one particular sequence he realized it was perfect and moved to write it down before he heard someone knock on his door. 

Wilbur looked at the clock and thought, _What the fuck? Who is knocking at 1 am?_

He set down the guitar and walked to the door then looked through the peephole to see who on earth this was. He immediately recognized pale pink hair and royal-esque clothes no matter how mussed they were.

Wilbur pulled open the door quickly and held out his arms to his twin brother. Technoblade practically collapsed forward into him, hugging back with little strength. 

“Inside, come on it’s freezing. And pouring rain.”

Techno didn’t reply, simply shuffled inside while keeping the hug with Wilbur. Wilbur pulled away once they were inside to close the door, leaving Techno looking a bit like a sad, wet, lost dog in the middle of the entryway. 

Upon turning back to look at his older twin Wilbur simply said, “Clothes.”

Again, Technoblade didn’t say anything out loud. He just followed when Wilbur pulled him hand and led him into the bathroom.

“Take those off, they’re soaked. I’ll be back with some stuff you can borrow in a sec.”

Wilbur vaguely gestured at Techno then pushed a fluffy towel into his arms and closed the door. Techno stiffly removed his red cloak, it had sheltered him from some rain but he hadn’t really tried to shelter himself. His white top was plastered to his skin and the black pants chafed against his legs with every movement. Techno peeled off the soaked clothes and wrapped himself in the towel, already feeling a bit warmer. Then his hair dripped water down his spine and he shivered. Undoing the towel wrap, Technoblade attempted to dry his hair but didn’t have the energy to do it properly so all he really did was remove some of the larger beads of water. Rewrapping the towel, he leaned against the counter and waited for Wilbur.

Wilbur was rifling through his dresser to find clothes that would fit Techno. His twin had always been a bit taller with a more muscular build. After a second he found a loose sweater that was massive on him but would fit Techno fine. Pants then, those were more complicated. Wilbur searched but the best he could find were sweatpants that would definitely be too short but would fit Technoblade’s waist. 

Once Wilbur got back to the bathroom he opened the door to Technoblade leaned against the counter staring down the corner of the room. Techno’s wet clothes had been piled unceremoniously on the floor and for a moment Wilbur worried about what that would do to whatever expensive shit they were made of but then decided that if Techno didn’t care then it wasn’t his place to worry. 

“Here’s clothes, Techno. Should I worry about your wet clothes?”

Technoblade lifted his head in a jolt at Wilbur’s voice, as if he hadn’t realized he was there. He slowly moved his gaze from Wilbur’s face to the clothes in his outstretched hand. It took a second but then Techno seemed to make the connection that they were for him and took them. 

Wilbur’s eyebrows furrowed with worry, every one of his twin’s movements had been lethargic, as if Techno was going to fall asleep any second. Few things came between the hybrid and sleep so if he was this tired yet still awake it couldn’t mean anything good. Techno started to put on the dry clothes and Wilbur gave up on getting a response about the discarded clothes. He just picked them up, wrung them out in the bathtub as best he could, then draped them on various surfaces in the bathroom to dry. 

By the time he was finished Techno had managed to put on the clothes and was staring blankly at the back of Wilbur’s head. Wilbur turned to him, noting he was right about the sweatpants, and then realized his brother’s hair was still soaking wet. 

“Techno why is your hair still wet?”

Technoblade seemed to subconsciously put his hand to said soaking hair then retract it to the dry pants he was now wearing to wipe off the water. Wilbur just sighed before moving Techno where he wanted him and plugging in a hairdryer. He slowly moved through Technoblade’s hair, completely drying it. Whenever Wilbur ran his fingers through the hair to separate parts Techno would lean into the touch, making Wilbur simultaneously worried and filled with love.

Once Wilbur finished he decided to make hot cocoa, he didn’t bother to ask Technoblade, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t get a response. Wilbur took Techno by the wrist again and walked out into the living room.

He gently pushed Techno onto the couch where his guitar had been abandoned, “Stay, I’ll be back with hot cocoa. You can grab a blanket if you’re cold.”

Techno hummed a small affirmation, the most response Wilbur had gotten out of him all night, and pulled a blanket towards himself. Wilbur smiled, happy to have some response, and continued into the kitchen. He made some hot cocoa, plopped some marshmallows in, and then brought out both mugs. He handed one to Technoblade who immediately curled it closer to his chest in an attempt to warm up faster. 

Wilbur moved a couple of pillows before sitting down next to his twin. They sat in silence for a few moments as Wilbur took his first sip of the hot chocolate. He side-eyed Techno over the rim of his mug. The hybrid looked like he hadn’t slept well in months and didn’t seem to ever truly focus his gaze on something, he always had the thousand-yard stare. 

“So Technoblade, why are you suddenly on my doorstep in the pouring rain when I haven’t heard from you in months?”

Techno didn’t respond at first, opting to take a long drink of his hot chocolate before he uttered his first sentence since showing up: 

“Phantoms are dicks.”

Wilbur turned to properly look at his twin brother, “Phantoms only show up when you don’t sleep for 3 consecutive days, are you okay?”

Techno didn’t answer that question verbally, just gave a small shake of his head. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Techno quickly said, leaving no room for debate.

“Do you want me to just keep talking?” Wilbur remembered that when Techno would have nightmares when they were little kids he would often like for Wilbur to just babble on about something, it made him feel safe. 

Techno hummed quietly and nodded again.

Wilbur huffed lightly but smiled. He thought for a second then decided, “I’ll tell you about my music. I’ve been working on a new song, it’s going to be kinda different from my other songs, less of a character, something closer to home ya know? I have some lyrics, they’re like….” 

Wilbur continued talking, obviously excited to have someone to talk to even if he knew Techno wasn’t really listening. They continued drinking their hot cocoa, Wilbur only pausing his ramble when he needed to take a sip or breathe. As he kept going though he noticed Techno’s weight was starting to press more and more onto his side. He knew Techno must be falling asleep and he smiled softly, the hybrid needed it. 

After another minute of talking Techno was completely leaning on Wilbur. His mug was tilted as if he was going to drop it at any moment, it was thankfully empty, and his eyes were completely shut. Wilbur finally stopped talking, gently taking the mug from Technoblade’s hands and setting both mugs on the coffee table.

Leaning back into the elder, Wilbur moved his arm form pinned between them to around Techno’s shoulders and let his brother slump back against his chest. He gently leaned his head against Technoblade’s and hummed quietly, letting his own eyes close. For a few moments the twins sat like that, in warm, comfortable silence. 

Suddenly Techno’s breathing pattern changed, he went from the quiet, almost imperceptible breathes of deep sleep to almost panting, harsh heavy breaths seeming as if they were being dragged from his throat. Wilbur quickly moved to look at his brother and realized Technoblade’s face was now scrunched up, as if he was in pain.

Wilbur’s brow furrowed and he pulled his twin into a tight hug, petting his hair and whispering comforting words in the hopes of either calming what was clearly a nightmare or bringing the hybrid out of it. 

Techno couldn’t be here again. He’d left, gone to Wilbur right? But there was so much blood. It was everywhere and he could smell it. It was almost tangible on his tongue. He brought a hand up to hold his head but it too was slicked in blood. The pale shape through his outstretched fingers caught his attention. Before his mind could catch up to warn him not to look, that it was bad, his eyes focused. 

He screamed. _Loud_. 

Wilbur felt a starburst of pain quickly sparking from his chin as Techno jolted out of his hold with a scream.

“Ow! What the fuck?! What was that!?”

Techno was still panting but he quickly turned to look back at Wilbur. The circles under his eyes were darker than ever.

“Technoblade what the fuck was that?”

“Nightmare. I’m sorry, are you okay? Fuck. I’m sorry Wilbur.” Techno reached out for Wilbur’s face which he was currently cradling in his own hands.

“I mean I’m not bleeding but it still hurt. Your skull is dense.” Wilbur let Techno pull his hands away from his face to inspect his mouth and jaw. The eldest twin came to the same conclusion, it clearly hurt but the younger twin wasn’t actually bleeding and seemed more concerned for Techno than anything.

“Okay, you’re fine. Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep like that.”

Wilbur sighed and pushed Techno’s hands off of his face, instead doing the same to the hybrid.

“Techno you need to sleep, you look like you’re about to drop. C’mon, you can sleep in my bed.” Wilbur stood up, taking Technoblade’s hand for what seemed like the millionth time in this ungodly hour. Forcing his twin to stand, Wilbur snicker at the way he swayed slightly. “How are you going to get upstairs like that?”

“Upstairs?” Techno complained with a whine.

“Pfft, yeah. My bedroom is upstairs.” Wilbur said, continuing to lead Techno towards the bottom step.

“You’ll have to carry me-”

Wilbur cut him off incredulously, “Carry you? How do you expect me to do that?”

Techno started to respond but was cut off again, “I’m a scrawny nerd remember? You’re the big strong one, you can’t expect _me_ to carry _you_.”

Techno laughed at that, there were so many times in their childhood when the hybrid had used “scrawny nerd” as a faux insult for his twin. 

By now they had gotten to the first stair step, Wilbur stopped to look from the stair to an unsteady Technoblade then back to the stair.

“Okay, I can’t carry you but if I just-”

Wilbur settled against Techno’s side, moving the hybrid’s corresponding arm across his shoulders. He held Techno’s waist tightly with the arm closest and grabbed the arm across his shoulders with his free hand. 

Techno complained for a second, “This feels undignified-”

“You sir, are in no position to be complaining about dignity.” Wilbur shot back as he started up the stairs.

Techno didn’t respond, just focused as best he could on moving his legs to get up the stairs.

Somehow they made it up all 13 steps and into Wilbur’s bedroom. Wilbur clicked a small switch, turning on a dim lamp on his dresser for a little bit of light in the otherwise dark room. Once the light was on Wilbur started to let go of Techno but was surprised when his brother separated just enough to grab Wilbur’s hand and start walking to the bed in the corner. The royal blue sheets weren’t made, Wilbur hadn’t bothered to fix them when he randomly got up around 12. Techno pulled him to the edge of the bed then abruptly turned and fell back. This pulled Wilbur down on top of him into a pile of limbs on the bed.

Wilbur was startled but yelped as he fell, “TecHNO-! We need to actually sleep, not be a heap.”

The hybrid was clearly fading fast after making contact with the soft sheets, “Y’ can sleep like this, comfy.”

Wilbur snorted and started to adjust the both of them, he was glad he hadn’t bothered to change out of his pajamas either, “No, you can’t. Scoot.” 

The elder barely moved, he made a small attempt but it got pretty much nowhere.

“Technoblade I swear to gods-”

“I’m moving…” Techno’s voice was slow and dripped with exhaustion. 

He did move though and the younger settled in the space next to him. They were both facing each other, Techno’s arm was slung over Wilbur and Wilbur’s arm sat the same on him. Techno’s other arm was being used as a pillow by Wilbur while Wilbur’s other arm simply curled up in the space between them. 

“Goodnight Techno.”

“G’night Wiblur.”

Wilbur snorted at the purposeful butchery of his name but the warmth coming off of Techno and his sleep deprived brain made sleep seem like a better option than responding so he just snuggled more into his spot. Despite Techno being much more exhausted than Wilbur, the two fell asleep at the same time.

For a moment Technoblade was not being plagued by memories of something he hadn’t really done. That only lasted so long as he felt his chest constricting, his shoulders weighed down with heavy armor and a blood red cloak, he knew it was quite literally dipped in blood. His hand was tightly clenched around the hilt of his netherite sword, Techno could feel the sweat and blood that had worked its way between his skin and the leather wrap. 

He looked up, already knowing what he would be faced with but instead of the unmoving, previously living _mass_ , he was met with his twin brother. Technoblade started to panic, thinking that somehow his mind had warped the memory and now the one about to be splayed on the ground would be Wilbur. 

When Techno was expecting his own arm to rise and slice through Wilbur, his twin instead reached out to him gently, like he was a wounded animal.

“Hey, you’re okay. You’re safe with me.”

Technoblade didn’t respond, he just stared at the outstretched hand in amazement. This had never happened before. Nobody had ever come to help him. 

Wilbur coaxed him again, “I promise you’ll be okay, you’re my brother.”

At this it was like something in Techno snapped, he dropped the sword and lunged towards his twin, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

Wilbur laughed, “There we go. See, you’re safe.”

Technoblade didn’t release his grip, just started quietly crying into Wilbur’s shoulder as the younger started rubbing circles into his back. The cloak and armor had vanished when Techno had grabbed hold of Wilbur and he was thankful for it. He wasn’t sure he could’ve handled the scent of blood any longer. 

When Wilbur woke up in the morning he was struggling to breathe and there was pressure against his chest that hadn’t been there before. He blinked a few times then rubbed his eyes blearily. Once he could focus, Wilbur still couldn’t see clearly without his glasses but he could see enough. 

Wilbur had shifted from being on his side to being almost completely on his back and Techno was pressed up against him as if he was trying to fuse into one being. The hybrid's face was buried in Wilbur’s chest, Wilbur could feel every breath in and out. Techno’s arms were locked around him and had trapped one of Wilbur’s arms in their grasp. Their legs had been tangled together, Wilbur couldn’t feel his left leg from the knee down. 

Wilbur didn’t bother trying to wake up fully, he would have to get up for that and it didn’t seem like he would be allowed to move anytime soon. Instead he lazily reached up with his free arm and started to run his fingers through Technoblade’s hair. 

After what felt simultaneously felt like hours and seconds in his sleepy state, Techno started to wake up. The older twin pulled away from Wilbur for a second but then Wilbur’s hand ran through his hair again, his brain was completely on autopilot for the motion, and Techno pressed back up against him. Technoblade made a noise that could almost be called a purr before he somewhat untangled them.

Techno untangled their legs first so they were just touching, Wilbur immediately extended his left leg and sighed in satisfaction as he felt feeling start returning to the limb. He didn’t move any of his other limbs though, so he stayed close in the warmth and safety that was his twin brother. 

“Feeling better?”

Wilbur’s voice was raspy with sleep but it still sounded just as gentle as it did in the dream.

“Yeah…… Thank you for this.”

“Heh, anything for my brother,” Wilbur kissed the crown of Techno’s head, an action that neither of them had felt since they were young enough that Phil tucked them in at night.

Techno smiled against his twin’s chest, he really needed to spend more time with his family, they weren’t half bad.

They both stayed there for a while, in the warmth and comfort only family could provide, before Wilbur interrupted, insisting that they needed to eat breakfast. 

Wilbur got up first, despite Techno’s grip on him. He didn’t bother putting on actual clothes, just tiredly made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. After a long moment Techno joined him, the hybrid stood quietly in the doorway before speaking up.

“What happened to my clothes?”

Wilbur paused his actions to look at the older, “From last night?”

“Yeah, they were nice-” Technoblade made his way across the kitchen and took a seat on one of the stools at the center island.

“I could tell, I wrung them out kinda then laid them out to dry. I had no idea how one would go about washing or drying them and I was too focused on you to really try and figure it out,” Wilbur said while looking back at the eggs sizzling in the pan.

“You wash them carefully,” Techno said with a laugh, “But really, thanks for doing anything with them.”

“Of course I’m not going to leave them in a heap, Techno. What kind of heathen do you take me for?”

To illustrate his point Wilbur lifted the spatula he was using for the eggs to point it at Technoblade but in doing so he flung egg in a line straight towards Techno.

“A messy one-”

“Techno- just shut up.”

Techno laughed as his brother pouted at him but still moved to help him clean up the mess. After that was dealt with, Techno sat back at his chair and Wilbur went back to cooking. They traded playful insults until Wilbur had two plates with a nice fried egg sandwich and some raspberries on each. 

Wilbur brought them over to the seating places on the island, snickering at the way Techno’s eyes followed the plates’ every move. He set one down in front of the hybrid and set one at the second place, sitting down at the corresponding chair. As soon as Wilbur was seated, Technoblade picked up his sandwich and started eating. Wilbur laughed again but mimicked his brother’s actions and started to dig in.

They ate in a comfortable silence, Techno practically inhaled his sandwich while Wilbur took more time. Wilbur had eaten dinner at a normal time last night, Technoblade hadn’t eaten a meal at a normal time in an entire week if not more. Wilbur then got up to clear their plates, picking both up and walking towards the sink on the opposite side of the kitchen.

As the younger twin did so, Techno watched him nervously. There were words he wanted to say right on the tip of his tongue but fear was keeping them down. Wilbur moved some silverware already in the sink with a clinking noise and Techno decided he needed to say it, needed to get it out.

“Hey Wilbur, uhm…”

The younger twin didn’t turn to him, just focused on the dishes while answering. “Yeah? What’s up?”

“Could you- Uhm well I was thinking like this morning how you woke me up-” The words practically burned his throat but Technoblade forced himself to keep talking.

“Petting your hair? What about it?” Wilbur still didn’t turn from the sink. 

Techno stopped, making a small choked noise before inhaling deeply and forcing out what he needed to ask. “Couldyoubraidmyhair?”

“Of course,” Wilbur finished washing the last piece of kitchenware and finally turned to look at his twin, “Did it remind you of when we were kids and Dad would do it?”

The elder twin breathed out a loud sigh of relief when Wilbur immediately agreed and was silently thanking every god he knew so it took a moment for his brother’s question to register. “Yeah…. yeah it did.” 

Technoblade met Wilbur’s eyes for the first time since the younger had brought the food to the table and found Wilbur smiling bittersweetly. They both missed just being with their dad, now when they saw him it was for a holiday or because one of the family was being arrested again. 

The hybrid hummed and spoke quietly, “We could visit him. I should probably talk to him about _this_ anyways.” 

Wilbur knew what his brother meant without asking, the nightmares. “Sure, we can do that tomorrow. Right now I’m braiding your hair.”

“Right, should I sit somewhere or…?”

The brunette scanned the room for a moment before answering, “Go sit on the couch, it’ll be more comfortable that way. I’ll get a hair tie and a comb.”

“Alright.” Techno got up from his stool at the island and moved to the couch where they had drank their hot cocoa last night. He waited patiently for Wil to come back, occupying himself with looking over the pictures on the walls.

After a moment Wilbur came back, hair brush and elastic band in hand. He set the items on the coffee table then moved to the record player on a small table. Techno watched the brunette curiously, he’d never really bothered with the various music discs one could collect. Wilbur thumbed through a few discs before selecting one and starting it on the player. A calm hum filled the room, almost sounding as if it were underwater.

Wilbur turned to look at Technoblade and smiled at the wondrous look on his face. “Have you never heard this one?”

“I haven’t heard most of them. I think only Mellohi ‘cause Tommy is obsessed with it and Pigstep that one time when Tubbo insisted I would like it.” Techno said quietly, not wanting to interrupt the music.

His twin snickered at that, “Well, this is Mall. And I have some more if you want to listen to them later.”

Techno agreed quickly, “Sure.”

Wilbur smiled again, moving towards the couch, picking up the brush and hair tie on the way. He sat next to Techno, turning him so that the hybrid’s back was towards his chest. Then he started gently combing through Technoblade’s pastel pink hair, quietly humming along with the disc. Techno tilted his head back slightly, closing his eyes and relaxing into the comforting action.

Once the taller’s hair was completely detangled Wilbur moved on to actually braiding it. It fell almost all the way down his back, stopping maybe an inch too short. Wilbur started the braid at the base of Techno’s head and deftly worked his way down. He’d had some practice and he’d watched their dad do it quite a few times. 

After completing the braid Wilbur tied it off with the elastic band then flipped the end over Techno’s shoulder so the elder could inspect his work. Even in the braid it still fell midway down Technoblade’s back. Techno slowly opened his eyes, grabbing the braid so he could properly look at it.

“Looks perfect,” Techno hummed, practically half asleep again.

Wilbur giggled at him but then hugged him from behind, settling his head on the older’s shoulder. Techno hummed again and leaned back into Wilbur’s hold, smiling softly.

They sat like that for a calm moment before the music disc came to a stop. Wilbur lifted his head to look at the now silent record player.

“What should I play next?”

“Umm…. One I haven’t heard before?” Technoblade opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Wilbur’s face as his twin burst out laughing.

“Ha! Okay okay, um, let’s play… Blocks.”

Wilbur moved from holding Techno to get up and play the decided disc. As soon as the disc was started he went straight back to the couch and snuggled up to Techno again. The elder laughed at him for a moment but let the brunette cuddle up to him and held him tightly. They spent the rest of their afternoon like that, cuddling, playing all the discs Techno had never heard before, and just spending time together.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't really know exactly what Techno did, I just had the idea that it was bad and involved lots of murder. Also, I'd never listened to Mall before picking music for this fic and it's really a bop.  
> -Miz
> 
> Stal and Strad are superior but Mall is pretty good ig. We have a whole prompt list that is like 4 pages long so we're gonna be nonstop writing as a duo for a while. If you wanna keep up with that make sure to follow!  
> -Ash
> 
> Mall is good! >:p  
> -Miz


End file.
